As Long As You're Mine
by littleangel123
Summary: It seems that Steve received a note from 'an old friend' back in his days as a test subject. Curiosity getting the best of him, he went to the meeting place to find a nice surprise. What will happen next? Contain: Reborn Steve, Non-Canon, Songfic, and if you don't like it, then please find something else to read please? Thank you.


READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING: Yes! I am back from the dead! Risen from my sleeping! Anyways. As I was dragging my ass everywhere in dA, I literally thought I had no hope left. Sure I was thinking of making a game called Resident Evil 6 Operation: The Love of Agent Sherry Birkin's Forms! but I am starting to be stuck and I only want 1 OC and The Sherry forms (Jerry, Depressed!Sherry and Innocent!Sherry) and Mallory. Anyways...About the story well I was inspired by a friend of mine who makes Amazing Steve x Sherry Artwork (he rekindled my Steve x Sherry passion!). He made a Steve x Sherry picture that involved them in the night, holding each other, so happy together. It reminded me of a song from the musical Wicked (the Prequel and backstory of The Wizard of Oz) that was performed Originally by Idina Menzel & Leo Norbert Butz called "As Long As You're Mine". Then I asked my friend (by the way his dA username is Jak25R) if I can base this story on his picture. Then again, this story heavily involved Reborn Steve who the original owner is MadeInHeaven0267 (She has awesome artwork as well!) so I went and asked for her permission when she came by and showed me 2 awesome Steve x Sherry pictures (which I greatly appriciate). She says yes so I can use him...Anyways...That's what I need to talk about before you start reading. Well I never really have experience on Reborn Steve's full personality. Sure if I were a Cleve lover, I would have known, but remember me? The Anal person? Well I never have the guts to look at other pairings...Sure I tried to be open minded, but let's just say it came out with terrible results. But Hey! At least i respect the pairing. Anyways...This is non-canon to the game or MadeInHeaven0267's storyline for Reborn Steve. This was purely based on Jak25R's picture (and my picture "Crossing Destinies'...just vaguely). And to repeat it again, YES I asked for their permission. Anyways, I hope I got their personalities right because I am used to how I portray Steve and Sherry, but hey! It's nice for a good change ^^ Even if it's for a few stories. Enjoy guys!~ And make sure you put on the song to fit the mood!~ Search it up on Youtube if you don't...

* * *

As Long As You're Mine

Night fell into the meadows of nowhere. A man, with dark ginger hair, a large coat and an eyepatch on his left eye wandered the landscape holding a neatly folded note in his gloved hand. He didn't know where it would take him, or what the dangers, but knowing the handwriting was delicate, sweet and familiar, curiosity got the best of him and ventured off to find the meeting place.

_"To Steve Burnside..._

_ Meet me at the deserted meadows by 12:00am sharp." _also the signing was unknown as it only said "_Your long lost friend_." he was a little surprised, yet slightly amused. He never really befriended people much. He's not much of the social type. With a lanturn in hand, he steadily approached an area with rocks surrounding it, there were some flowers with the moonlight shining brightly above him.

"Way to fit the scenery, will ya?" he joked sarcastically to himself. Then, out in the distance he heard a sweet humming of a melody. He peered close into the area. Behind a rock, he saw a short-haired blonde woman. She wore a greyish cream coloured jacket, green capris and a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. He was that woman he saw on the subway train she stepped towards him in a timid, but gentle way. She kneeled down in front of him as he did so, setting down the lanturn. He was captivated by her soothing baby blue eyes. Her fair skin glow with beauty. She hummed once again

_"Hmmmm...Oh~ohhh..."_ her voice rang ever-so-softly in his ears. Then he suddenly remembered who this girl was.

"Sherry Birkin." he spoke. She smiled, putting her hand on his battle-torn face.

_"Kiss me too fiecerly~...Hold me too tight! I need help believing...You're~ with me...Tonight...~" _she sang stroking his face. He held on to her, staring into those blue orbs that showed vibrant signs of joy, passion, happiness, and love...

"_My Wildest Dreaa~mings...Could not forsee~ Lying...Beside you...With you wanting me!~_" he grabbed on to her shoulder tightly, fascinated by her beauty.

"_Just for this moment! As long as you're~ mine...I've lost all resistance...! And crossed some borderlines...And~ if it turns out...It's over too faaaa~st...I'd make every last moment...Laaaaast! As loong...As you're~ miiinne...~" _as soon as she finished at least part of her song, he had memories rushing through his mind. Back when he was only a test subject, he met a young girl. Cute headband, golden pendant, blue eyes with hopes and dreams to become free and...A lovely voice. He clearly remembered her time in prison with him...He was only a lonely boy who was taken from his once-love only to be tested on several times. One of the only things that kept him sane was his instincts and her, but good things didn't last long when they were separated. He remain hard, cold, distant. His memories still reminded him that he is alive, but the virus inside him served as a reminder that he was a monster inside. Then she kissed him on the forehead. Her warm pair of lips sent his heart pumped slightly faster...Then, he began to sing as well, recollecting bits and pieces of their moments together.

_"M-maybe I'm brainless...Maybe I'm wise...~? But you~ got me seeing through~ different eyes~" _he awkwardly sang with his deep, yet soothing voice. Sherry giggled as Steve shyly poked her forehead. Then his confidence grew by every moment.

"_Somehow I've fallen...Under your spell! And somehow I'm feeling...~! It's 'up' that I fell!~" _they stood up on their knees wrapping their arms around each other, embracing one another

"_Every moment!~ As long as you're~ Miiiine! I'll wake up my body~ And make up for lost time!" _they sang together, then Steve hushed her lips with one gloved finger.

"_Saaay~ there's no future...For us as a pair~" _now that he thought about it, he worried. What if they couldn't be a pair...? Sure he did love Claire, but...Things happened over the course of his life he couldn't seem to bear. He has thought over and over again, but always having a slight fear...One day, he had to let go. He had to move on and grow to become the man he became today. Then he moved closer.

_ "And though...I may know...I don't caaaaa~are..." _Sherry joined in. They gave each other an affectionate stare.

"_Just for this moment! As long as you're mine~...Come be how you want to! And see how bright we shi~ine! Borrow the moonlight~ Until it is through~...And know I'll be here...Holding yoooooou~ As long as you're miiine!" _they leaned closer, their lips almost touching until Steve and Sherry both pulled away in embarrassment.

"I...I..." A dark shade of red spread across the blonde woman's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I...It's been so long...I missed talking to you. I miss being by your side. I...I just miss you too much. I want to be with you." she said. She looked gorgeous...Steve blushed slightly.

"I...I want to be with you too." He replied. Suddenly they stood on their knees and kissed passionately under the moonlight. They were finally reunited and in synch...

* * *

"_'Wh-what is it?'_

_ 'I-it's just that...For the Very first time...I feel...-Wicked-'"_

_-Elpheba and Fiyero from the musical "Wicked"_


End file.
